Camping Can Be Fun (Even For Mal)
by Edward'sAngel4ever
Summary: Basically Mal and Nat have an assignment on which they have to go on a camping trip. What happens there… well, read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Natara's POV**

"Charlie wants to see us both in his office!" My best friend and work partner, Mal Fallon called to me, a sour expression on his face. He had obviously not gotten over his dislike of Lieutenant Charles Anders yet. "What for?" I called back.

"I don't know for sure, but apparently it's about some super-secret mission." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. I sighed. Not another case. Only last week we had cracked the N-13 case. I was not quite ready for another case yet. And then there had been that...

"Oh, come on, Nat. You need a little excitement. Maybe it'll help you get over.… Oscar." He said tenderly. Deciding it was best to change the topic, I fixed Mal with my best death glare, I said "If your idea of exciting is to hunt down misogynistic, pedophile serial killers, then yes, I will be very excited." I finished, and cracked up at his stunned expression. He pretended to scowl and punched my shoulder playfully. "We should really go now." I said. "Yeah, Charlie's frothing at the mouth." Mal said casually, as if though this didn't bother him at all.

"I called you both ten minutes ago." Anders said, looking at us coldly. "We're sorry to have kept you waiting, sir" I said. "Yeah, whatever." Mal said, a grumpy expression on his face.

I kicked him under the table.

"I mean, we ask for your express pardon, sir" Mal said, wincing. He emphasised the word 'sir' like it was an insult. "Forgiven. This time." he said, clearly impatient to get to the point. "Anyway, I have called you both to investigate a series of murders, which we think have been committed by the same killer. Have a look at the files." He said, handing us both files. "All were young women, in their mid twenties." I observed. "And all of them have been killed near forests." "The cause of death is also the same." Anders said. "Shot right through with a powerful machine gun." "Have you identified the gun?" I asked him. "Our forensic techs are working on it." He replied.

"Ah hell." said Mal suddenly. "Don't you see? Don't you see it?" "See what, Mal?" I asked. "The connection! All the girls were young, with no immediate family, so that no one would miss them when they were hunted down." "Hunted down." I repeated, the realization dawning upon me. "Oh. Oh no. You are not telling me that these crimes were the ones committed by-" "The Hunters." Said Mal, with a grim expression on his face.

Alright! Done! The first chapter of my first ever proper fanfic! Thank you SOOOOOOO damn much Dani(elle) for this idea! It's gonna get hot as it continues, so you've been warned! Tell me how it is. Good? Bad? Crappy? Also, give me any ideas you might have in the reviews. Love y'all! - Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal's POV**

"Yes." said Anders. "That's what we thought." "But that's not possible!" Natara exclaimed. I hoped desperately that it was all false. The chilling brutality with which all the girls were killed had shocked me. The last thing I needed was a repeat performance. "Natara has a point there." I said. "We took out that scumbag long ago!" "That doesn't mean his kills can't be replicated. Use what little exists of your brains, Detective." snapped Anders. "Yeah, well, you can just go-" I began, intending to make a cutting remark, but Natara's foot caught me under the table again. "Ow!" I hissed at her, to no response. "Yes, Detective Fallon?" Anders said smugly, knowing anything I said could cost me my badge. "Nothing." I muttered. There was a loaded silence in the room for a few minutes, when we simply glared at each other.

"We need to figure out the killer's next target." said Natara, trying to diffuse the tense situation. I seemed to work, because Anders withdrew his Basilisk glare from me. "Well, I think that would be obvious, Agent Williams." Anders said, pulling out a map of the city, with tiny crosses marked on it. "There are only four major woods in San Francisco, which witness joggers every day. Homicides have already happened at three of those. That only leaves Oakley Woods." he said, pointing to a green patch on the far side of the map. "It is about twenty miles from here, and offers excellent views of the main path from virtually undetectable places." "What do you want us to do, sir?" Natara asked in a clipped tone. She had obviously garnered some meaning from it. "I want" Anders said, looking at both of us "You two to go camping."

Woo hoo! Second chapter up! I love y'all lovely readers! HopelessRomantic- Thanks! I'll be updating as much as possible!

Molly- Thanks soooo much. You're amazayn!


	3. Chapter 3

**Natara's POV**

I stared at him, dumbfounded, for a minute before I felt a smile curving my lips, both because I loved camping, and because Mal's expression of horror was just priceless. I managed to wrestle my face into a somewhat neutral expression, and smother a full-blown laugh as Mal, with an almost comical expression of horror on his face said to Anders "Camping? I don't do camping! What am I, 16?" "You can and you will." Anders said freezingly. Mal's mouth opened to make a sarcastic retort, but seeing my foot gearing up to kick him again, he wisely shut it. "Agent Williams here doesn't seem to have any problem with it, Detective." Anders continued. "Yeah, 'coz she's Mother freakin' Nature." Mal retorted. "Just because I'm more familiar with the ways of the wild than you are, Mal, it doesn't make me 'Mother freakin' Nature.'" I told him, replicating his air quotes from earlier. "But you can do all that fire-making stuff, and follow the river, and-" he was cut off by Anders clearing his throat. We both hid our smiles as we looked at him. "Ahem. That will do, Detective Fallon, Agent Williams. Be ready to leave by eight tomorrow. Some of the cops and myself will be accompanying you, to show you your vantage point. You may leave now." "Thank God." Mal muttered under his breath as we both gratefully made our exit. As soon as we were out of earshot, he burst out angrily. "Who the hell does he think he is? How can he send us on a freaking camping tour?" "Let's go, Mal." I said. Since it was getting quite late, it would be acceptable to leave now. He continued ranting all the way to our cars. "Want to come over for a drink?" I asked. My nights were always so much better when Mal was around. "No, thanks. I need some time to steady my nerves. We'll get some after this is over, okay?" "Sure." I said, feeling strangely disappointed. Then I made a joke to lighten the mood. " Who knew that Malachi Fallon would be so scared of camping?" I said, laughing. "Oh, shut up. I'm not scared." he said. "I'm just not the sort of guy who spends his weekends climbing trees and toasting marshmallows over a fire. I'd much rather stay at home, watching major league baseball." He told me, hiding a grin. "Yeah, sure." I said, smiling widely before getting into my car, waving and driving off.

Another chapter up! Yayyyyy! Thanks a lot, Jade and Molly, you light up my day! And thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You make me happy! Also, give me ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into the story! Thanks a lot and lots of love as always! - Angel


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal's POV**

I watched as Natara waved to me and drove off in her car. I pictured her excitement at going on a camping trip, and I had to smile. She was so adorable when she was excited. I wished I could have accepted her invitation for the drink, but I had a load of packing to do, which wasn't going to do itself. I unlocked my car and drove home, where I started throwing clothes, toiletries and good haphazardly into a bag. I finished with it, after what felt like forever, and opened the fridge for a drink of water when I spotted the six-pack of beer in there. Just what I needed right now. I sighed in relief as I ripped it open, taking a large swig out of a can. I knew it was not the smartest idea to get drunk the night before a case, but at that point, I just didn't care. Anders could just go fuck himself. After goodness knows how many cans if beer, I dragged myself up to my room, and fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

Another chapter up! I'm proud of myself, three chapters in a day! But updates are gonna be rather slow coming, coz its Monday tomorrow, and I've got exams coming up. Btw I can't WAIT for CoD Tuesday! A two chapter special! Yaaaaaay! The EA team is the best! Molly and Jade, thanks a LOT, as always! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. They convince me to keep writing.

Dani!- Sooooo glad you're reading this fic! And your idea is awesome, I'll definitely put it in! You know, when I picture you, I always think of someone tan, with long curly brown hair, who is graceful and artistic. Is that really like you? How do you picture me? I've always wanted to know.

Anyway, the next chapter is one of my faves! Yes, I've already got the idea for it, but it won't be up 'til tomo, sorry guys :(

Well, I've bored y'all long enough, so buh-byeeeeee and love you as always!- Angel


	5. Chapter 5

**Natara's POV **

"Where the hell is he?" Anders angrily asked. We were both waiting for Mal, who was unnaturally late. I tried Mal's number, for what felt like the millionth time, and it went to voicemail yet again. Anders was also on his phone, barking out orders to goodness knows who. I was beginning to get really worried. I had to check on Mal. I tried desperately to come up with some sort of excuse which would enable me to go see him. "Oh, of course!" I exclaimed suddenly. "What is it, Agent Wiliams?" asked Anders, clearly annoyed. "Uh… I kind of promised Mal that I'd pick him up today, and I completely forgot!" I said, making it up on the spot. Fortunately, I was a good liar. Anders seemed to buy it. "I supposed Detective Fallon sadly lacked a sense of time, as he lacks in other senses, but I didn't expect this from you, Agent." He said. Then he sighed. "I suppose you have to go get him now." "Yes, sir." said gratefully. "I'll join you at the woods. " I thankfully ran out, unlocked my car, and practically screeched out unto the driveway. My heart was crashing in my chest. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him. If something happened to him, I would die inside. What if he is… I couldn't bring myself to think of it. "God, Natara Williams, get a grip on yourself". I muttered to myself as I tore myself from these thoughts, and instead focused my attention on the road, swerving crazily around cars, and breaking almost every rule in the book as I made it to Mal's in record time. His door was locked, but I was past master at the art of picking locks. After a few minutes of agonized efforts, the door opened with a click, and I stepped inside, gun drawn, just in case. I stepped around the untidily packed suitcase, and even in the midst of my panic, I had to smile at Mal's general messiness. I slowly made my way to his bedroom, dreading what I would find. Slowly, I opened the door, and Mal lay on the bed. Cautiously I approached him…

To find him sleeping peacefully.

I couldn't deny the mixture of annoyance and relief I felt. Annoyance because of the mental torture he had but me through, and relief because he was safe. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him to wake him up. "Mal, wake up!" I said. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he gazed at me through the cobalt orbs. "Natara…" he murmured. His hand reached up to lightly trace the contours of my cheek, and I felt a shock of electricity go through me. Everything else faded out, except him. "So beautiful…" he continued

This shocked me to my senses. I was not ready for this, not so soon after Oscar. And he was drunk. Or hungover. I realized, spotting the empty beer cans on the floor. So I did what I could. I filled a cup of water from the sink, and splashed it into his face. "Ugh!" he said, sitting up straight. "What did you have to do that for?" he grumbled. "Well, Mal Fallon, maybe it was because of the fact that you are nearly twenty minutes late to work, or maybe because you go and get drunk the night before a case!" I retorted acidly. Or maybe because you, in your hungover state, said things which made me want to do some very inappropriate things. I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks at the thought, and hurriedly turned away. My words, however, seemed to have the desired effect, since he jumped out of bed right away. "Ah hell." he said, hurriedly pulling on his shoes an socks, and trying to groom his hair into a somewhat presentable state. "Anders is mad, isn't he?" he asked, hurriedly following me out the door and down the stairs. "Like you wouldn't know." I said sarcastically aswe reched my car and I unlocked it. "Now come on!" I slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. "Oh, and by the way, I told Anders I had forgotten to pick you up for work, so stick to that story." I told him. Does he even remember what he said to me? I think as we drive on in companionable silence. Judging from his unusual silence, I decide he probably does. Inexplicably, this thought cheers me up.

Another chapter up! Woo hoo! As always, a BIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGG thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Jade, Molly, and Dani, you people make my day! Dani, nice idea for the beer! ;) and yes, I just felt that Mal HAD to get drunk! I'm not an eighties child as such, but I'm DEFINITELY a bit of a drama queen, and yes, I do take theatre :) Molly, awwwww thanks babe! Hope this looooooong chapter made up dor the short one!Jade , so am I, but here the CoD episodes are available on Tuesday! And don't worry, they're going camping now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mal's POV **

Holy shit. I did NOT say that to Natara. Now I've gone and made the whole situation awkward for both of us. But it had felt so, so right, and for a second I thought I saw a flash of something in her eyes, which I couldn't quite describe, but something I still liked.

My train of thought was interrupted by Natara calling out my name. "Mal?" she said, waving a hand in front of my face. "We're here." "Huh?" I said, disoriented for a second, before I took in my surroundings. "Oh, yeah, right."

I climbed out of the car, to be met by Anders' death glare. "Thank you for joining us today, Detective." he said, going heavy on the sarcasm. "You're welcome, 'sir'" I said, mimicking his tone. "Care to explain the reason for your early arrival?" he drawled in his thick Texan accent. I smiled. He had sure chosen the wrong guy to use sarcasm on. "Well, you see, sir," I said with a mock-earnest expression. "Natara had to pick me up, and I thought she'd be disappointed if I didn't wait for her, and think that she'd disappointed me, when in fact I wouldn't be disapp-" "Enough, Detective." Anders cut me off. I could see Natara turning away, hands over her mouth, to hide jher snort of laughter. "I haven't got the time to listen to your rubbish excuses. Detective Greene and Kai will show you your tent." with that, he turned and walked away, shoulder stiff. I sighed in relief. At least I'd

be shot of him for a while. I turned to Natara, who was still in the aftermaths of her mirth. "That was brilliant, Mal!" she told me as me made our way up the small hill. I smiled at her, getting back into our old groove, despite the awkwardness of the morning. Maybe it had meant nothing to her. At any rate, I would not bring it up until she did.

Ken and Kai were waiting for us at the top. As soon as we got there, Kai greeted us shrilly. "Malligator! Agent Hottie Boom Bottie!" we both glared at him until his expression sobered up. "I mean, hello, Malachi, and good morning, Agent Williams, who I see as a woman of unique character and individuality, and not as a sexual object." We smiled at this. "Much better." she said with a satisfied grin.

Meanwhile, Ken had come up to us. "Natara, Mal. Good to see you, man! I've been going crazy cooped up alone with this weirdo!" he said. We both had to laugh at this. "Alright, let me show you where you'll be staying." Ken said, leading us to a small tent, which would just about accommodate both of us comfortably. It would be a snug fit, though, I thought, inspecting it. "Anders thought a small tent would be more inconspicuous." Ken said, showing us a nearby stream, to fulfill our water needs "And I hate to say it, but, for once, I have to agree with him." he said, leading us back to the tent, finishing off the grand tour. "Just don't get up to anything too naughty, you too!" Kai chimed in. I froze, my mind instantly going places it shouldn't be. "Kai!" I said in my most dangerous voice, even though my cheeks were flushed. This little detail did not bypass him. "Ooooooooooo, Mal Fallon is actually blushing!" He crowed. "Mal and Natara sitting in a tree, K-I-" But here I finally succeeded in shutting him up by shooting him a killing look. "Shut up before I make you!" I told him. "Alright, alright." he said hastily, hopefully seeing that I was not to be messed with. "OK, so guys, we'll replenish your supplies once a week, and have fun. Bye!" said Ken, going down the hill, dragging Kai with him. I could see him fighting to hide his amusement.

I was now left alone, in a very awkward situation, with my equally embarrassed partner beside me. I realized it was up to me to diffuse the tension. I cleared my throat awkwardly to get her attention. She looked at me, and her cheeks were flushed a light red. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. But enticing as her blush might be, I had to focus on other matters at the moment. "So… do you want me to sleep outside?" I asked, genuinely worried. This seemed to shock her into saying something. "Of course not, Mal!" she said. "I don't want it to be awkward between us, but it gets cold at night, and we don't have any other options." I felt relieved. I didn't want it to be awkward between us either. But I could still picture her pliant body under mine, and what those luscious lips would feel like on mine. "It won't be, Nat. It won't be." I said putting an arm around her. She leaned into my shoulder, and we watched the bustle below us, just happy to be with each other.

Another chapter! I like this one personally, even though it was a bit hard for me to write. As always, thanks to my loooooooooooocely reviewers. They are Amazayn, fabulouis, extraordiharry, phenomeniall, brilliam and everything else you can think of. Sorry for the late update, everyone, but EXAMS! Ugh! And I had a load of French homework today. Je deteste beaucoup les devoirs! Molly, thanks as always babe, love you! Jade, thanks sooooooooo much babe, you make me smile. And Dani, you absolutely MADE MY DAY. After I read your review, I went around for the whole day with a goofy smile plastered on my face. :D love y'all, byeeeeeee! - Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natara's POV**

As the day wore on, I had to bully Mal into making himself useful. "Why do we have to fetch water from the stream?" he grumbled. "We've got loads of it." "That's for drinking." I told him. His naïveté almost made me chuckle. "Same difference." he said in the same grumbly tone. "To you it probably is." I said. "Now shut up and get it while I start a fire!" "Yes, O Natara the wise fire maker!" he teased. I gave him a playful shove towards the stream. "Go!" I said, laughing. "Okay, okay, but don't expect me to sit around the fire singing stupid campfire songs" he told me darkly as he proceeded towards the stream. After he was gone, I set about making a fire. I gathered some stones and arranged them into a circular shape. Then, I gathered some twigs and dry leaves and started rubbing the twigs together. After a few minutes of laborious rubbing, a flame flickered at the end of the twigs. I set them to the dry leaves, which immediately caught. Soon, I had a nice blaze going.

Mal soon came back with the water, and I used them to heat up the cans of ready-to-eat food. "This makes up for the water-carrying bit" he told me, as we sat side by side in the moonlight, eating our food, which really was tasty, considering it was canned. "Told you." I said, smirking. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

After dinner, we went to our vantage point, from where we really did have an excellent view of the path snaking through the forest. "Anders has done an unexpectedly good job." I said, as we examined the place. "Pretty short run down to the forest as well." he told me, peering at the rugged mountain path. "Trust that son-of-a-bitch." he muttered. "Mal." I said reprovingly, even though I wholeheartedly agreed with him. "What?" he said. "It's not like anyone can hear me." then, with a flash of inspiration in his eyes, he threw his arms up and yelled at the top of his voice. "Anders is a son-of-a-bitch!" he shouted. "Mal!" I hissed at him. "There, that felt good." he said, completely ignoring my reproach. "Go on, Nat, say something which you have been wanting to say." he urged me. I sighed. This was so stupid. "Humor me." he pressed. "Fine." I said. Gearing up my vocal cords, I copied Mal. "Oscar is a sick douchebag!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Strangely enough, that felt amazing. The exhilaration encouraged me, made me act rashly and recklessly. "And I love someone else!" I continued, throwing caution to the winds.

Abruptly, Mal's expression soured. His smile vanished, and his face became grim. "I'm kinda tired." he said stiffly, trying not to let it show. I wondered what the matter was. I instantly started berating myself. I shouldn't have made such a flamboyant declaration. But what could have prompted such a strong response? Was he awkward? But he never had been around me before, even when I was with Oscar. Could it be… it could not… I dared not think it. No, it must be that he was concerned for me, did not want me to get burned by getting into a relationship so soon after a messy breakup. I could not comprehend why anyone would want to be with me. As far as I was concerned, I was unlovable. Oscar had shattered what little had existed of my self-esteem. I had never felt so vulnerable as I did at that moment, standing on the hilltop and watching Mal's retreating figure. I gave him a decent interval before joining him in the tent, so that he could pretend to be asleep if he didn't want to talk to me. Strangely enough, he was standing outside the tent, waiting for me, when I returned. "I'm sorry for being such an ass and leaving earlier. " he said, his cobalt eyes staring earnestly into mine. "Mal, there's nothing to forgive." I said, walking up to him, and putting my arms around him in a hug. He froze for a second, and then hugged me back, his mucular arms wrapping around me, holding me tight, a promise of safety.

Yayyyyyyyy! Another chapter up. Thanks to all my looooooooovely readers and reviewers! You never fail to make me smile! And Ooooooo, bit of a cliffhanger there! Sooo what do you think? Should Mal and Nat do it?

Jade, awwwww thanks sooooooo much! Did I ever mention I love your name? Kai made me laugh too while I was writing this! Molly, you know, I always picture you as someone all cute and cuddly! A 'Molly' sounds like that, somehow. And I simply could NOT resist putting Ken in there. I never really got over him dying. Dani! I'm soooooo happy you got an account! Now I can PM you! And I'm blushing after reading your review! :p and best of luck, I'm sure you'll do well! And I'm definitely putting your idea about the beer in! Yaoifangirl, don't worry, there are definitely a couple more chapters coming. And a BIIIIIG thank you to everyone who wished me luck for the exams!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mal's POV**

We stayed entwined in each others' arms, and I watched the orange and crimson rays of the setting sun play across her exquisite face, her lovely hair. I rested my chin on her head, and reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. I paused as thrill of realization ran over me. I was in love with her. In fact, I felt like an idiot for not having seen it earlier. I must have been so obvious to everyone else. Yes, I was in love with my partner, my best friend, Natara Williams.

And she'd never feel the same way.

I let out a sigh as I contemplated the idea of her being in love with someone else. That douche would probably break her heart again. I was brought back down to Earth by her gently detaching her arms from around me. "Mal…" she said, looking directly into my eyes. At that moment, I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt, to kiss those enticing lips I just realized I had been staring at. But as I looked into her shimmering hazel eyes, reality crashed down upon me like a bucket of ice-cold water. She wasn't mine. She probably didn't even feel the same way. She loved someone else. So I pulled back. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold." I said, trying to keep the stiffness from my voice. "S-sure." she stuttered, trying to pretend that I had not been about to kiss her just a minute ago. He cheeks were flushed a light crimson again, which made the urge to touch them all the more strong. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, I followed her inside the tent. Inside, it was very warm. Too warm, in fact, to sleep wearing a shirt. The lab techs had obviously done too good a job. I ripped off my shirt, acutely aware of her eyes boring into my back. "Please!" she said as I lay down. "What?" I asked her. "Do you mind putting something on?"she hissed, trying not to blush and failing. "I have to sleep here, you know?"She looked so adorable that I had to smother my laugh. "Yeah. I'll get baked." I told her, just teasing on purpose. "Fine." she huffed. She went out of the tent, and reappeared a few minutes later, wearing a pair of very short shorts and a white t-shirt. She looked positively ravishing. I bit my lip and willed myself not to gawk at her. It didn't work. Every accidental brush of our bodies sent delicious shivers through me. And through hers as well, if her hitched breathing and dilated eyes were anything to go by. For the first time, I wondered if she felt the same way as I did. But I quickly cast that thought aside. She had never felt that way about me. It must just be the proximity making her uncomfortable. I silently groaned as our hands, yet again, brushed together accidentally. This was going to be a long night.

Eventually, Natara drifted off to sleep, being tired out from the long day. I just lay awake, tossing and turning, before I took to just staring at her face. She was so beautiful. I was certain that her beauty would never grow old to me. Sleep took away the mask of pain and hardness that her face had acquired over the years, making her seem fresh and innocent. She was so breathtaking that I could bear it no longer. I stretched out my hand, and gently traced the shape of her lips with my finger. It felt like satin under my touch, and I felt myself let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Ah…" I involuntarily said.

It was then that her eyes fluttered open.

I froze, my hand still touching her lips, my eyes meeting her own surprised gaze. "Mal…" she said, except that it came out as more of a murmur. He eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned in to my touch. Slowly, hesitantly, my hand, which had been tracing her lips again, moved to cup the back of her neck, drawing us closer together till our lips were inches apart. "Nat." I told her, slowly, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you." "I love you too." she breathed, before molding our lips together in a fiery kiss. Our tongues danced together, entwining and pushing against each other in a battle for dominance. Her fingers tangled in my hair, and pulled just right, eliciting a low moan from me. One of my hands wrapped around her waist, drawing us closer, crushing our bodies together. The other wandered beneath her shirt, drawing patterns on her stomach, and her hand, which had been tracing the dips and ridges of my spine, abruptly increased the pressure. She sat up, reaching to tug her shit up and off, when we heard the gunshot. It was unmistakable, the sound of the machine gun ripping through the quiet of the forest. I hurriedly sat up as well, grabbing frantically for my shirt, pulling it on and rushing out of the tent. "Come on, Nat!" I yelled, as I tore down the mountain path, with Natara close behind. Sure enough, we found a frightened girl running as if her life depended on it. Which, I reminded myself with ill-timed amusement, it probably did. "Save me, please save me!" she panted, shielding herself behind me. Sure enough, the hunter soon appeared, carrying a massive machine gun. Strangely, he appeared to be… a woman? I froze as a shaft of moonlight illuminated her face. This was not possible. She was supposed to be dead. "You?" I gasped.

Yaaaaaaaay! New chapter! And Maltara finally happened in this story! And the CoD NA episode was the best ever! Mal is hilarious! *goes around handing out cookies* for all my loooooooovely reviewers! And Guests, PLEASE come off anon! I want to KNOW who all my lovely reviewers are! And who do you think is the killer? *wiggles eyebrows*

Molly, Thanks as always babe! You make me smile! So you're small? I love small people! They are often sooo cuddly!

Jade, =)! Your reviews add a bit of sunshine to my day! Thanks sooooooooo much! I picture you as someone tomboyish with short brown-y or blond-y hair!

Dani, I giggled over your review, you should DEFINITELY write fanfiction or one shots! You're amazayn and will make very one laugh


	9. Chapter 9

**Natara's POV**

It was Tasha. Tasha King, Mal's ex-girlfriend, supposedly dead at the hands of The Hunters. I risked a surreptitious glance at Mal's face, and his expression of shock mirrored mine. His eyes were glazed, wide open in shock. I knew he had really loved Tasha. Heck, he had refused to work for three weeks after she had been 'murdered'. But she was so changed. Gone was the easy, jovial, manner everyone had known and liked in her. Instead, her face was now harder, with sharper angles. Her once long blonde hair was now short and straggly. Even so, I couldn't help feeling insanely jealous of this reformed Tasha. "Tasha?" Mal whispered, breaking the silence. "Yes, me." she said, and her voice, like her face, and hard undertones in it. Then, with an evil smirk, she said "I figured I'd see you here, Mal." "You-you are supposed to be dead! How are you alive?" Mal gasped "You're supposed to be dead!" Yet, there was a sparkle in his eye, and my heart started breaking, all over again. "But you left me, didn't you, Mal? I was almost dead, and Klaus saved me, because he thought I was actually worth something. But you killed him too! You left me there to die, you failed to save me!" she cried. "I had no way of know-" Mal said, but Tasha cut him off again. "You and that little girlfriend of yours! You're together, aren't you?" she screeched. "We're-" hesitated Mal. I felt my heart sinking. "Yes, we're together." said Mal, confidence rushing into his voice. I felt a warmth spread inside my body, warming me to my fingertips. Suddenly I felt I could take on Genevieve Collins herself with Mal by my side. Tasha let out a shriek of rage. "And now, I will continue his noble work. The greatest kill of my career stands before me!" she said in a ringing, almost mad voice, leveling the gun at us. "Mal, run!" I screamed as the blast of the gun sounded. We scattered off in opposite directions. Tasha aimed the gun at me, sending off shots that hit way too close to home. I needed Mal to distract her so that I could apprehend her. "Distract her." I mouthed frantically at Mal. He seemed to understand, and called out to Tasha. "Hey, Tasha!" he yelled at her. It got her attention as she looked at him. I, very slowly, started creeping up behind her. "You're so cowardly, you can't even face me. Instead you go and do this!" "I. Am. Not. Cowardly." she snarled, sending a few shots in his direction, which he nimbly dodged. "What if I said I still want you?" he asked, throwing a tiny apologetic look my way. I was all a pretense, I knew, but it still hurt. Nevertheless, I continued to creep up behind her. I was almost there now… I just needed a few seconds more… what if I still love you?" Mal said. "What-" Tasha froze up. I took advantage of her momentary distraction to grab her from behind. I knocked the gun out of her hand, and she struggled and writhed wildly under my grip. "No!" she screamed. "Let me go, you godforsaken bitch!" Mal hurriedly slapped a pair of handcuffs on her and phoned for the police, who were close by, keeping a watch on us. "Well, miss Tasha King, I do believe we are under arrest" I said smugly, feeling happier about it then I should have. I noticed the girl from earlier cowering behind a tree, and went over to her. "Hey." I said gently. "What's your name?" "Av-Avril." she said, still trembling. I took off my jacket and gave it to her. "Thanks." she said, accepting it gratefully. "Do you want to talk?" I asked her. She shook her head, so I let her be. "The squad cars are coming to pick you up shortly, so you can go home and you'll be safe, OK?" I said, trying to soothe her. She nodded, seeming more relaxed, so I went over to talk to Mal. "The cars are on their way." he told me, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. Another of our moments ruined. I wanted what had almost happened in the tent so much that it hurt. Noticing my fall of mood, Mal gently put an arm around me, holding me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, shutting out the world.

The honking of the squad car horn startled me. Apparently, Mal was startled to, by the way he jumped. "Ah hell." I heard him mutter under his breath as he gently detached me from him and proceeded towards Officer Bartaugh, who had just stepped out of the car. "The vic…. Tasha… yeah… take" I caught snatches of the conversation before Mal motioned me over. "Natara talked to the vic." he was saying. "Yeah." I said. "Her name's Avril. She's possibly in a state of shock, so don't interrogate her. A cup of coffee would do her good. Take her back to the precinct." "Uh…Detecive, Special Agent?" Bartaugh said. "Yes?" I replied. "With both Tasha and the vic, there won't be space for you both in the car. Do you mind spending the rest of the night here? I'll send a car to pick you two up in the morning." "Sure." I said at once, a glint lighting up my eye. We wouldn't have to wait after all. "So, good night, Detective Fallon, Agent Williams." he said, taking his leave. "Good night." We said, watching his figure receding as he walked away, leading the vic and Tasha along. We were finally alone. I glanced at Mal. I wanted this so much, but I hadn't the faintest idea of how to be seductive. I decided to start off by telling him what she had wanted to tell him all day long. "When I said I loved someone else, that someone else was you." I told him, blushing bright crimson. He seemed to like my blush, because his hand reached up to stroke my cheek. "Well, no shit." he said sarcastically, leaning towards me. …

What? I love cliffhangers! Don't kill me! *dodges flying boots and furniture* Anyway, a biiiiiiiiiig shout-out to Molly, Jade and yaoifangirl for guessing right, even though I was soooooooo annoyed! I wanted everyone to be like huh?! WHAT!? I never saw THAT coming! :p

Molly, thanks sooooooo much, you are so damn adorable, your reviews never fail to make me smile! :)

Jade, awwww thanks babe, when I hear a name, I always make up a picture of a person. ;) it's just a hobby.

Yaoifangirl, haha! Mission to leave everyone frustrated, accomplished!

Dani, haha! That was kind of the point, to frustrate everyone, and thanks soooooo much babe, I love your reviews!

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Love you all, forever!

~Ang


	10. Chapter 10

CH

**Mal's POV**

I leaned towards her, our foreheads touching, our lips inches apart. "Do you want this, Natara?" I breathed, knowing I wouldn't be able to wait much longer. In reply, she just seized the back of my neck, bringing our lips together for a bruising kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, panting as we both came up for air. "Hell yes." I said, before claiming her lips again. Somehow, tripping and stumbling, we made out way back to the twilit tent. I fumbled with the zipper for what felt like an eternity before the damn thing gave way, and we both tumbled inside. I made to climb on top of her, but with a "Not so fast, Fallon.", she flipped us over effortlessly, so that she was on top of me. She, painfully slowly, unbuttoned my shirt, tugging open one button at a time, and lazily licking and ever so slightly nipping over the exposed skin. "Nat!" I growled in frustration. "What?" she asked, looking at me with a mock-innocent look in her eyes. "Don't tease." I said desperately. "Hmmmmmm…" she said, pretending to ponder it over. Then, with a wicked grin, she unbuttoned the last button on my shirt, and stopped, her lips inches from my v-lines. "Oh, I think I will." she said wickedly, looking at the large bulge in my trousers. Oh so slowly, she pulled them down, leaving me in my boxers. She then moved up, kissing me unhurriedly, all the while palming my erection through my boxers. She moved down to my neck, nipping and leaving little love-bites all over my neck. She found my sweet spot and bit down on it, making me cry out, and sending even more blood rushing southwards, if that was even possible. She smirked, and suddenly increases the speed of her hand on my shaft. I groaned low in my throat. I could tell she liked having me like this, completely in her power. She moved south, her mouth stopping to lick and suck at my abs, before taking the hem of my boxers between her teeth, and pulling them down at snail's pace. "God, fuck, Nat, please!" I nearly yelled in frustration. "As you please." she said, kissing and licking teasingly up and down my hard, throbbing length, before taking me completely in her mouth without warning. I gasped, my hands reaching down to tangle in her long, soft, dark hair, perhaps holding a little tighter than I should have, but neither of us could bring ourselves to care. My vocabulary became limited to the words 'ah', 'fuck' and 'Nat' as my shaft inched towards the back of the throat. He cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hard, and I felt myself hit the back of her throat. I let out a guttural moan as she gagged a little, sending delicious vibrations shooting up my length. Slowly, she relaxed her throat, letting me slide all the way in. She swallowed, and the sensation was unbelievable. "Ugh Nat fuck I'm about to-" the words had barely left my mouth, when her hot mouth was removed from my aching cock. I groaned in frustration, about o protest when I suddenly thought of a better idea. I flipped us over, the muscles acquired from the years of hard work coming to my aid. I smothered any protests she might have made by covering her mouth in a deep kiss. I ground my erection down unto her hot center, and she moaned into my mouth, giving me an opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. I'd say we fought for dominance, but it wasn't a battle-I was winning. I explored that luscious mouth I had dreamt of tasting for so long. She tasted like coffee and cinnamon, and something else that was completely and totally Natara. While I kissed her, my hands ran down her sides, stopping t the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up. She grabbed it from me, and pulled it over her head, revealing her lime-green bra to my gaze. "Lime-green?" I said incredulously. Of all the colors I imagined Natara would wear, lime green was at the bottom of the list. "Well, everyone has hidden tastes!" she said defensively. I chuckled. Lime green had suddenly become my favorite color. Bending down to pepper her jaw with tiny kisses, I slowly moved towards her neck. I found her sweet spot, like she had done, and bit down on it roughly. " "Mallll…" she groaned, throwing her head back. I smirked. I loved having control. I continued my path down her body, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed it behind her back. "Pretty." I murmured into the hollow at the base of her throat. I drew back to fully take in the view of her, hair wild, eyes hungry, and chest heaving from my kisses. " Get on with it, Mal!" she said impatiently. "Impatient, impatient." I murmured, bending my head down to her breasts, sucking and fondling them. I pinched her hardened nipples between the pads of my fingers, and she arched her back up towards me. "Oh… God, Mal!" she fairly screamed as I bit down on them. I just smirked, and continued my descent, slowly pulling off her shorts. I passed over her crotch, just ghosting my hand over, and then cupping her wet heat through her matching panties. She hissed, her frustration clearly showing on her face. So much for the profiler skills. "God dammit, Mal! Please!" she growled at me. I was so turned on by this time, that even the thought of refusing her was impossible. I yanked her panties down, probably tearing them. I brought my face towards her center and plunged my tongue inside of her, using my fingers to open her up. "Argh, shit! Oh, Mal Mal Mal…" she was quickly becoming incoherent, and knowing that she couldn't even think straight because of me made me impossibly harder. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside of her, now. I removed my mouth from her wet folds just as she was on the brink of orgasm. She glared up at me, but before she could express her annoyance, I plunged deep into her in one smooth thrust. The feeling of being buried to the hilt within her impossibly tight walls was incredible. I prayed she'd give me the okay to move soon, because I wouldn't last long like this. "M-move." she told me, digging her nails into my shoulder blades, causing a pleasurable burn. Sighing gratefully, I pulled out of her almost completely, before snapping my hips and driving back into her forcefully. She moaned loudly, arching her back up into my body. "So long." I moaned as I drove into her. "I've waited so long." she simply groaned in reply, her hips bucking up to meet my thrusts. Suddenly, I hit that special spot inside of her. "Ah, fuck, Mal!" she screamed, once more arching her back into me. Her fingernails raked furrows down my back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. And I kept thrusting into her, giving everything I had. She was screaming my name, and it felt so damn good. I couldn't take it. The heat, the friction, the pressure, it was all too much. "Nat,I'm about to come." I gasped against her lips. "Come for me." she breathed.

And that was all it took. With a shout of her name, I was coming hard inside of her. I felt my vision flash white as I releases my hot cum inside of her, only added to by the sudden clenching of her walls around me, indicating her orgasm. "God, fuck, Mal!" she was screaming, gripping me impossibly tighter as she came violently. Her grip slackened after a moment. I flipped to my side, putting an arm around her as I drew her in close. "I love you, Nat." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too." she murmured sleepily, hugging me back as we drifted off to sleep.

Finally, the long-awaited sex scene! Here, you impatient perverts! ;) anyway, I took your advice, Dani *winks suggestively* but I couldn't resist making Nat say 'fuck' twice!

Molly, haha! You made my day with your review! Thanks sooooooo much for reading and reviewing! Btw, I just read your fanfic 'Memories', and omg it is SO good! You captured the characters perfectly, something which I've never been able to do.

Jade, Har Har! *gives evil laugh* . Seriously, though, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was very caught up in studies and stuff!

Dani, *dodges the stinky sock* REALLY! I looooooove you for saying so! Thanks soooooo much!


	11. Chapter 11

**Natara's POV**

When I woke, bright sunlight was filtering in through the fabric of the tent. I smiled slowly. I just had the most amazing dream. Mal had finally confessed his love for me, and we had, to quote Blaise, 'crazy good sex'.

Wait. Reality check. I blinked, and the golden haze cleared from the world. I was actually in bed. With Mal. And we were very much naked. His arm was draped around me, and I could feel the steady beat of his heart against my chest, feel his slow breaths. My heart suddenly jumped a few notches. It felt so light that I half expected it to jump right out of my chest. I felt better than I had in many mornings. I fully took in the sight of a sleeping Mal next to me. He looked so peaceful that I hated to wake him up. But our car was probably waiting, and I had to quiet the annoying buzzing against my thigh I had just registered. So I prodded him with my foot. "Mal!" I muttered sleepily. "Get up!" "Unghhhhhhh…" Mal grunted and tried to bury his face in my hair. He looked so adorable that I had to laugh. "Mal!" I said more insistently. "What?" he grumbled sleepily "The car is waiting for us, and it seems if the whole of San Francisco has decided to text me at once!" I told him, shaking him awake. "Huh, wha-" he said, taking in the scene. I saw doubt and indecision flash in his eyes. I felt panic rising up inside me. I would not let him slip away from me. Not without doing everything in my power to stop him. "Mal." I said, looking him in the eye. "I regret nothing. Not one bit." He visibly relaxed, drawing an arm around my shoulders, and pulling me close. I finally reached down, to quiet the incessant buzzing, and found me phone ringing with two new text messages. I opened the first one, which was from Ken. It read-

"Damn, could you two be any louder, woman? We could hear you two going at it all the way down. At least give me some warning the next time you two do it! I really did not need to hear that one.

P.S. Anders isn't too happy. "

I gasped, my cheeks turning bright crimson. I had no idea we had been that loud. And the thought that Anders had heard us made it absolutely mortifying. I quickly flicked to the next text, which was from Kai.

"Did you and Malachi have fun last night? ;) ;) ;) You won me ten dollars from Amy! We made a bet on whether you two will get all hot and heavy on this trip! Never knew you were a screamer, Agent Hottie!xxxxx

P.S. Bartaugh told me you looked sexy in the dress you were wearing last night. Do you mind wearing it to work sometime?"

"Ah hell." Mal said, just as I finished reading the texts, and shaking my head at Kai. I looked over and found him checking his phone. He had obviously received similar texts. "I swear I will kill Kalaba the second we get off this goddamn mountain."

he growled. Much as Kai irritated me sometimes, I did not particularly want to see him becoming a victim of Mal's wrath. "Mal." I said, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. "We were loud and you know it. "Yeah, yeah." he said. Then, with a sudden smile, he continued. "But that was the best sex I have ever had." "Mal!" I said blushing lightly and swatting at him. "What?" he said "It's not like you can deny it!" "You're right." I said. "I can't." "Now let's go!" he said, lightly grabbing my hand. We made our way hand in hand down the hill. As we neared the bottom, we were greeted by a loud whoop from Kai. "Soooooooo Malachi.…" he began, but was effectively shut up by a glare from Mal which screamed bloody murder. "Alright, alright." he muttered, and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Mal's hand was still in mine, rubbing soothing circles into the base of my thumb. Somehow, everything was easier with Mal by my side.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived at the precinct. Officers went about their work as usual, paying no attention to us. It was almost strange that they could go about their daily work so normally, when my entire world had been turned upside down- in a good way. Apparently the news about us had not spread yet. Anders was waiting for us when we made to enter our office. "In my office, Detective, Special Agent. Now. " he said in a furious voice. "Oh, great." Mal muttered as we followed him into his office. He ushered us in and shut the door. Well, slammed it would be a better description. He sat at his desk, and fixed us both with a stony glare. "Explain." he said. "What?" asked Mal, playing dumb. "If you wanna know about the capture, well Tasha jumped out at-" "Not about the capture." Anders snapped. "From what Kalaba let slip this morning, I gather that you two… uh, slept together?" He said, seeming ill at ease now. "Yes." I said slowly. "Yes, we did." "And I regret nothing." Mal put in.

If Anders had seemed furious before, it was nothing compared to how mad he was now. His face went red with rage, and he was literally foaming at the mouth. "How dare you!" he was yelling right in our faces now, and we faced him boldly. "Do you know what this means for your career? Do you not know that partners cannot have romantic relationships?!" "And why, exactly?" Mal asked, cool as a cucumber. This seemed to calm him down somewhat, because he settled back down in his chair, which he had risen right out of in his screaming fit. "Because- because you might put the- uh, desires of your body above your work!" he said, once more seeming discomfited. "If you think we will shag when we're working a case, it's not gonna happen." Mal said brazenly. "Language, Detective!" Anders said, back to his original cold state. "Still, do you know the risk-" But here I cut him off. I could not bear it any longer. "Fine." I said. "Fine! I quit!" "Excuse me, Agent Williams?" said Anders, seeming startled. "You heard me. If I can't be with Mal, I quit." "Have it your way, Agent Williams." said Anders coldly. "We have a lot of excellent officers in the task force." I will not work a case without Natara. I quit too." said Mal in a ringing voice. I protested weakly. "Mal!" I said. "You shouldn't-" "No, Nat. We're in this together." he said, with finality. He took my hand, and together we walked out, leaving a stunned Anders in our wake. Blaise was waiting for us outside. "What was the royal screaming-fest going on in there?" she asked. "Chuckles giving you a hard time?" "Sort of." I said ruefully. "We quit." This startled her out of her tracks. "What for?" she asked, coming to a sudden stop and whirling around to face us. "Long story." I said. I suddenly realized I would miss Blaise. A lot. "I'm not staying here without you two. I quit too." she said, rushing off towards Anders, but Mal grabbed her hand. "No, Blaise." he said. "I cannot let you ruin your career for us." "Shut up, Fallon. Since when have I ever listened to you?" she said, then did a double take. "Wait a minute. Us?" she said incredulously, pointing a finger at the two of us. "You're together, aren't you?" "Well, sort of." Mal admitted, blushing a little. "I can't believe you two didn't tell me! You sneaky bastards!" she said, rushing off toward the bullpen, yelling "Jeremy, get in here!"

Soon it was all over the precinct. The fact that we were together, and the fact that we had quit. Suddenly, apparently on Blaise's orders, the entire precinct was assembled in front of Anders' office. Someone knocked on the door- Blaise. "Come in!" said a hassled voice. "No, you come out, Chuckles!" she said. "I will not be spoken to in that way!" said Anders, rushing out to search for the culprit. "You are-" he looked taken aback as he saw the whole precinct assembled before him. "Mal and Natara are quitting because they want to be together. I will not work without them. I quit as well." Blaise said. "Me too." said Jeremy. "So am I" said Kai, serious for maybe the first and last time in his life. Soon enough, the whole precinct was quitting as Anders stood watching helplessly. "You-you can't do that!" he cried. "On the contrary, Chuckles, we can." said Jeremy unexpectedly. "We can't force you to accept Mal and Natara's relationship, but we can resign."

"Al-alright." stuttered Anders, but seeming to pull together his collected demeanor again, he berated deeply and spoke. "Very well. Will you withdraw your resignations on the grounds that I accept this… er… relationship?" he said. "Yeah." said Blaise. "All right." said Anders heavily. "Detective, Special Agent, you may come to work tomorrow as usual. We will accept your hrelationship, provided that we do not face any.… disturbances." "Heh." said Mal. "Don't worry, we'll keep the PDA to a minimum." he said , chuckling. Then he tilted my chin up and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. Cheering and wolf-whistling broke out amongst the officers as Anders looked on in outrage. "Starting now." said Mal, grinning at him. I barely heard Blaise shout out "And for the record, guys, me and Jeremy are in a relationship as well" and the cheering break out anew. I giggled as I saw Anders priceless expression. And then Mal had an arm around my waist, and was leading me out of the precinct, with numerous people stopping to congratulate us, or to tell us how much money they had won in bets over us. I felt indignant. I had no idea that people had bets on us. But then we were out of the precinct, and in Mal's car, on the way to his apartment. "This is the happiest day of my life." he whispered in my ear as we made our way into his apartment. "Mine too." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. We just cuddled together that night, no sex, just happy to be with each other. And I wanted to do this, to be with him, every single day, minute, second of my life. Somehow, I just knew that we would be very happy.

**'Kay my loooooooooovely readers, I'm ending this story here :((((((((((((( I really enjoyed writing this, and reading your reviews. There will be an epilogue, though, and it will NOT be what you expect! How do you like sad endings? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig shout-out to Jade, Molly and Dani for stating withmore throughout and reviewing on every chapter! People like you inspire me to write. **

**Molly, oh how I lobe making you squirm! ;) I could almost FEEL your embarrassment. Thanks soooooo much for reading and reviewing babe xoxo**

**Dani, Ha ha, that's soooooooo nice of you! I was again walking around with a goofy grin on my face after I read your review! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I can't wait for ytot exams to get over! ;)**

**Yaoifangirl, wait and see ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**C'mon, people, vote on it!(the ending) But remember, Sad Ending=Sequel, Happy Ending= No Sequel. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mal's POV**

Months passed, and me and Natara were completely, blissfully, happy. Everyone was happy for us, and Anders had, in some measure accepted our relationship. Blaise and Jeremy were engaged, and going to get married in a few months. Things couldn't be better. I considered all this as I fiddled with the tiny, beautiful diamond ring in my hand. Damn. I had never done such stuff before. Well, there had been that time with Sandra, but this was different. This was Natara. She was the love of my goddamn life. Thinking it over once more, I made up my mind. "No time like the present." I muttered to myself as, tucking the ring inside its red velvet box, I took down my coat and my keys, unlocked my car, and made my way to Natara's apartment complex. Upon reaching there, I looks in the rearview mirror and nervously straightened the collar of my shirt. Then, feeling disgruntled with myself, I ruffled up my hair. "Man up, Fallon."

I told myself as I got out of my car and walked up to her door. I took one last deep breath, and rang her doorbell. Then I almost laughed at myself. I, Mal Fallon, who had faced the most dangerous killers without flinching, was nervous about proposing to a woman? Just then, she opened the door, and my greeting died on my lips at the sight of her face. It was ashen and white, with huge dark circles beneath swollen eyes, as if she had cried through the night. "Nat?" I said, worry lacing my voice as I took her into my arms. But she drew away from me. "What happened? Tell me!" I demanded, needing to know what had caused her so much pain. She just gripped my collar and cried, her tears soaking into my shirt. "Oh, M-mal." she said, trying to stem the flow of her tears. "Shhhhhhh Nat, it's okay. Tell me what happened." I said, gently leading her inside her apartment, and sitting us down on her sofa. When she had calmed down somewhat, and her sobs had subsided into tiny little hiccups, she looked ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Mal." she said, sounding collected, more like the Natara I knew. "I shouldn't have put you through that." "Nat." I said, outraged. "I am here to be there for you at times like these. The only thing that matters is that you're upset. What happened?" she seemed taken aback at my words, but then seemed to collect herself. She took a deep breath, as if to steel herself, then looked me right in the eye and said, "Mal, I'm pregnant."

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! *dodges bullets, grenades, and debris* Seriously though, if you kill me now, who will write the rest of the story? Maybe one more chapter, and you get to determine it. Vote on it! Just leave a review saying 'happy' or 'sad'. But remember, ONLY if there is a sad ending, will there be a sequel. If there is a happy ending, the story will end there. And once again, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating in AGES, and then leaving you on cliffhanger! But I had my exams this week. And I'm pretty sure I failed my Maths paper :p (Well, maybe that's a hyperbole)

Jade, It's totally okay! And thanks soooooooo much babe! *tries and fails to hide blush* and I laughed at that part too!

Molly, Haha! Exactly! And it was a lot of fun making you squirm ;) Thanks, though!

Yaoifangirl, don't worry, there will be a lot of 'M' in the sequel, if there is one! xx

Dani!, *blush* hee hee! ;) I just HAD to put in the screamer part! And of course! Even I can't take that much of sadness! :/ :p


	14. Chapter 14

Natara's POV

"I'm pregnant." I said, steeling myself and gauging Mal's reaction. I dared not let myself hope. Of course, there was no way he would accept this. He would just leave me, like everyone else before him had done. I would…

He smothered me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nat." he said, cupping my face in his hands, and staring deep into my eyes. "Did you, even for one minute, think that I was gonna leave you?" he looked almost mad at me. "Well, yeah." I admitted sheepishly. "Don't you realize." he said, still in the same sort-of furious voice. "I. Love. You." he growled, as he captured my mouth in a fierce kiss. I couldn't help the little gasp which escaped my mouth just then, giving him access into my mouth. Our tongues entwined, slowly stroking against each other in a hot, wet pattern. He stood, pulling me up with him, and backed me into the wall. My back hit the wall with a thud, and he braced both his arms against the wall, on either side of my head, effectively trapping me in between. "And it's all the more reason I want to do this." he whispered against my lips, before suddenly removing the pressure against them. I whimpered at the loss, before realizing the embarrassing sound I had me and quickly clamping a hand over my mouth. He just smirked, and sank down upon one knee. "Natara Mansingh Williams, you are the love of my life. I promise to love you forever and always, whichever is longer. Will you marry me?" he said, his eyes burning with sincerity as he flipped open a little box inside his back pocket, inside which there resided a simple platinum ring. The wave of emotion which overcame me at that moment was tidal. My heart was thumping loudly in a happy dance of its own, and my throat choked up with things I wanted to say. Despite all this, I managed to gasp out a stuttering "Y-yes." before pulling him up to my height. I barely felt him slip the ring onto my finger and curl my hand around it, as his mouth covered mine again. The kiss, which had started out as loving and considerate, soon turned hot and hungry as our mouths devoured the other's. "Want you now. Here." Mal murmured into my ear. The thought of doing it right here, against the wall of my living room, sent chills up my spine. I moaned, and Mal took it as a good sign as he began nipping and sucking on my now well-known sweet spot, making me moan and arch my back. "Mal-l…" I said, trying to regain my composure, and remembering one of Anders' stricter orders. "Y-ou know… ugh… what An-ders said about the l-love bites." I finally managed to groan out amidst numerous moans due to his ministrations. Even as I said this, I couldn't stop my hips from bucking uncontrollably towards him. "Hmmm…" he said devilishly, not seeming in any way, inclined to stop. "I think you don't mind. Fuck Anders." he said, as he lifted my simple light green dress over my head. His eyes lit up when he saw that I had worn his favorite lingerie, the lime-green set from the camping trip. "No fair!" I pouted. "You still have clothes on!" he smiled, and remedied that problem at once, stripping down to his grey boxers. We just stared at each other, taking in each others' bodies as if for the first time. He made the first move, quickly closing the distance between us. "This. Off. Now." he growled, his voice commanding. To my great surprise, I found out that being dominated turned me on. A lot. "Why don't you help me?" I murmured. "No. I want to see you." he said, taking a step back to fully take in my body. I, ever so slowly, slipped the straps off my shoulders, pulling them down excruciatingly slowly. I was makin him lose it, slowly. Finally, when I started trailing my hands down my stomach, he snapped. "Goddammit!" he muttered, pressing our bodies together in one confident stride. He yanked down what was left of my bra and my panties in one go. I almost giggled, knowing he couldn't bear to be teased. I felt his erection poking my thigh, and took hold of it, stroking it slowly. He immediately went limp, groaning softly. "Ah… Nat." he breathed out. Suddenly, he pulled my hand away, instead wrapping one of my thighs around his waist, opening me up. I moaned as the cool air hit my hot crotch. Without warning, he plunged two fingers in me, and I screamed from sheer pleasure. "Kalaba was right." he muttered in my ear "A screamer." he said. "Shut up, Fallon, otherwise you'll be the one doing the scream- oh!" I gasped as his fingers curved to hit that special spot inside of me. "Is that so?" he asked, doing that thing with his fingers again, and making a gasp out a "Mal!" and buck my hips into his hand. "Y-es!" I said, and with what felt like a superhuman effort, removed myself from his fingers. Then, pulling down his boxers, I impaled myself on his shaft. It earned a choked gasp from him. "Natara!" he yelled, fingers tangling in my hair in an effort to bring me impossibly closer. I grinned him. "Right." he said, his smile vanishing, replaced by a look of determination as he pinned me against the wall with his hands and pounded into me hard. "Oh God, Mal, faster!" I yelled, my fingernails scrabbling at his back. Sweat poured down both of our bodies, and it only made everything that much hotter.

"God, fuck, Nat!" Mal yelled, his volume matching mine. At this rate, I wouldn't last much longer. And sure enough, I felt my walls clenching around him as he hit my G-spot over and over again. "So good." he moaned into my ear as his cock jerked inside me, and then the hot spurts of his cum were filling me up. "Ah…" I groaned as my own orgasm washed over me, the euphoric feeling blocking everything else out. He kept thrusting into me irregularly, prolonging my orgasm. I rode out my orgasm, and my knees promptly buckled from exhaustion. I would have fallen to the floor of his strong arms had not wound around my waist. "You're exhausted, love. Sleep." he murmured in my ear as we collapsed on the floor. And as I slowly drifted to sleep, my last though was that today had been the happiest day of my life.

Okay, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating more often! But I basically redefined fucking shit up in my Hindi paper! :(((( But enough about my sob stories. You don't wanna hear them. So, ooooooooh! Smuttilicious chapter! :p happy ending, as y'all voted. Sorry, Molly! But maybe I'll do an alternative ending! But right now, I'm busy working on my Jaise/Bleremy/BlaiseBird oneshot! Hopefully it will be up in the next week! :)

Cut for Blood, haha! Are you a guy? Just curious. Coz you don't see that many male fans in here! ;)

Okay, so no more repliable reviews, so I'd just like to thank everyone again, for reading and reviewing! You guys are just ahahsdgdvbfkdkfoof! :) There's going to be an Epilogue, but it's gonna be TINY, since this was originally intended to be the epilogue. Byeeeeee ~Ang


	15. Chapter 15

**CHEpilogue**

Nineteen years later…

25th June, 2031. It is a normal sunlit day in San Fransisco. In a bright, cheerful bungalow, lives a family of seven. Eight, if you count the tall, statuesque boy with aquiline features entwining his fingers with those of a strikingly beautiful girl with deep, emerald green eyes and short, black hair cut in a bob and streaked with purple, while her blue eyed brother with feathery brown hair looks on with a nauseated expression. There is a pile of bags behind them, and they are standing in front of their parents, who are sitting together on a sofa. The mother is hastily blinking away a tear from her still vivid hazel eyes. "I don't believe it. My little Ang and Lou are going away to uni. Wasn't it only yesterday that they were toddlers in my lap?" Louis lets out an exasperated "Mom!", but hunkers down and wraps her in a tight hug. "Don't worry, Nat. They will be safe. They're all grown up now." says their father gruffly, but his eyes are suspiciously moist as well, and he runs a hand distractedly through his tousled brown hair, which yet shows only a few glints of grey. "Oh, Dad." says Angel, kissing his cheek, and the dark eyeliner which circled her eyes seems messier than before when she pulls away. He pecks her on the forehead, and then turns to Edward, Angel's boyfriend, whom Natara adored and who Mal had been forced to like, so charming was he. "You." he says, pointing at him. "Take care of her." "I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Angel says annoyedly, but Edward is already answering him with a sincere "Yes, sir." "Call me Mal." he says, and then shakes his hand. Angel then goes over to Natara, who engulfs her in a bone-crushing hug. "My Angel." Natara says, when she finally let go. "Take care. Don't get into too much trouble, and don't get drunk and break into someone's house and get caught skinny dipping in their pool as you did that time with Kesha." Angel blushes a deep crimson. "That was just that one time, Mom!" she says, deeply embarrassed. "Will you ever let me live it down?" "Nope!" Natara replies , giggling, and seeming once again like a little girl. "You skinny dipped with Kesha?" says fifteen year old Zayn, who has his mother's goldenish-hazel eyes and his grandfather, Raj's jet-black hair, coming into the room at that moment with his 'going away' presents for them- a varsity jacket and a new guitar for Angel, and a large packet of carrots, a new DS and new suspenders for Louis. "Um… yes?" Angel says. "Really?" said Zayn excitedly. "What did she look like-" "Zayn!" both Mal and Natara say at the same time. "There is to be no more talk on this subject." says Natara very firmly. "Alright, alright." Zayn grumbles moodily. "I love the presents, though." Angel chirps. "Yep, they're cool." says Louis, grinning broadly at him, his blue eyes sparkling. They share some sort of guy fist pump before Harry and Kara enter the room. "You like Kesha, Zayn?" said Harry, looking up at him with large, innocent, jade-green eyes. No one could have guessed that behind those eyes and that smile resided a dirty mind which would make nuns faint. "Don't act like you don't like Avril!" Zayn retorted, trying to suppress the faint blush mounting on his cheeks. Reminiscent of Mal, he runs his fingers through his thick, luscious, chocolate-brown hair, also inherited from his father, which curls beautifully. "Well, she's pretty and nice and-" "Yeah, yeah, Haz, we get it!" says Louis hastily, holding up his hands to stop him. "Yeah, whatever." says Harry. "Wait till you find a boyfriend." Louis blushes, and bites his lip. They all know he's gay. "Isn't her hair all different colors now?" Mal asks. "It's just pink and green, Dad." says Harry. "She's a really nice girl, though." Mal says. "Blaise just lets them go all wild." "She is much like them herself." says Natara, laughing. "It is up to Jeremy to maintain the discipline in the house." "He isn't much good at that." says Mal, disgruntled. "He simply follows Blaise about like a little puppy." Everyone laughs at this. "But Stefani can do no wrong in Uncle Jeremy's eyes." said Kara softly. She was Harry's twin, both of them being thirteen, but they were nothing alike. Kara had long, spiky black hair and cool grey eyes which she had inherited from goodness knows where, and she was the child who most resembled Natara in character. Calm, composed, and looked at things with cold, hard reason. She was quiet, and had a remarkable ability to read people. Everyone laughed again at her remark, knowing that Jeremy was rather relieved that at least one of his daughters had taken after him in matters of hair color. "Did you know, Kesha is working on a new music album? She told me all about it. It's called 'Warrior'." Zayn says excitedly. "So has Avril, and it's called 'Goodbye Lullaby', but I notice you haven't said anything about that." Harry tells him, nudging him slyly. Zayn blushes deeply this time. "And I'm not sure what kind of 'telling' she did." Louis says, winking at Zayn. "I'm sure I don't wanna know." Angel says, laughing. "Alright, all of you, stop teasing Zayn." Natara says, briskly, even though she is trying to fight a smile of her own, and Mal is sporting a full-blown grin. "Edward, Angel and Louis, I think you had better hurry, otherwise you will miss your flight." At this, everyone remembers the existence of time, and the aforesaid travelers make to pick up their bags, Angel remonstrating as Edward tries to pick up her bags for her, and him sighing and giving way. In the porch, Mal puts his hands on his son's shoulders, and two pairs o identical blue eyes stare into each other. "Male me proud, son." He says, then, with a sudden, trademark Mal Fallon smirk, adds "And try not to get into too many hookups." "Mal!" Natara says reproachfully, but Louis just laughs. Natara then gives Edward a big hug. "Take care, the two of you." she tells both of them. "Be safe and use protection." "Mom!" says Angel, hiding her face in Edwards chest. Edward just smirked down at her. "Don't worry, ma'am, we will." He says, still smirking. "It's Natara." she says warmly. "Off you all go now." A chorus of 'Bye's comes from the youngsters as the slim, tall, erect girl, clad in a biker jacket, a black vest top and ripped jeans, the imposing figure of her boyfriend, clad simply but stylishly in a shirt and jeans, and the coy figure of her slightly shorter younger brother who walks with a girlish gait and wears skintight jeans disappeared into the distance. Eventually though, they all scatter to their own pastimes, and Mal and Natara are left alone in the porch. "Forever and always." he says, taking hold of Natara's hands, looking at the wedding ring on her finger. His wedding ring. He then draws her into a gentle kiss. When they pull apart, their foreheads resting against each other, he murmurs into her ear. "We did keep that promise well, didn't we? Always and forever."

"Forever and always."

The end! I'm so happy I finished a story! I'm sorry this chapter was a leetle bit vague. This was not my usual style of writing, but I couldn't find any other way to write it. I know five children is a little too much, but I just had so many name inside my head, I just HAD to put 'em all in. Okay, a little challenge for everyone, find out all the music and book references in this chapter, and send them to me in the reviews! There is a big, creamy, chocolate chip (or whatever flavor you like) cookie awaiting the person who gets all of them right! ;)

Molly, *gives an extra large, extra iced cookie* I cannot thank you enough for staying with me and reviewing on every chapter. Your reviews gave me the motivation to continue on with this story. So thank you so much.

P.S. Yep, graphic! XD

Dani, OHMYGOD YOU'RE BACK! Where had you BEEN?! Anyway, thanks sooooooo much for the review! Here, have a cookie!

And everyone, my new fanfic, 'Flames' is up! Go check it out! Byeee! I REALLY enjoyed writing this! ~Ang.


End file.
